malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jade Raven/Archive
Welcome Hi, welcome to Malazan Book of the Fallen! Thanks for your edit to the Main Page page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 03:32, October 2, 2009 changes Hi there, i noticed that you logged in a few days ago and i'd love to discuss with you what you want to do with this wiki. I don't want to forge ahead and do stuff that you don't want done, so do drop me a line! — Game widow 21:56, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Glad you're back I've been very busy and have sadly neglected this wiki, so it's really good to see you back — Game widow (talk) 22:31, August 1, 2012 (UTC) News Hi, drop me a line at this address, i have some news that i can't post here — Game widow (talk) 01:27, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Wikia Guided Tour: Epic Fantasy My name’s Matt and I’m a community development associate for Wikia. I’m in charge of a monthly feature called “Guided Tours” where I interview experts on a given topic, asking questions about how they got into their area of expertise and how they recommend others do the same. Our next feature is going to be Epic Fantasy -- and Malazan definitely fits the bill! If you could provide answers, as short or long as you see fit, to the questions below, your responses will be featured in the article. Check out the last Guided Tours article for an example. Thanks! 1. Tell me a bit about yourself and your involvement with the Malazan wiki. 2. How did you get into Fantasy? Into Malazan? 3. How would you recommend a beginner get into Epic Fantasy? Any particular books/movies/comics/TV shows/games/etc. that would serve as a good starting point? 4. Anything you wouldn’t recommend? 5. Any additional advice you’d give to someone new to Epic Fantasy? 6. What resources on your wiki might be useful to an aspiring Epic Fantasy fan? Please let me know if you're unable to complete this before Thursday. Thanks again! Mhadick (talk) 18:55, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Book covers No problem. It was pleasure. --CzerepachPL (talk) 19:35, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Single-information articles Hi Raven, I think there should be a guideline regarding small articles. There is a class of articles that do not provide any information and could be deleted, because they provide a single piece of information. For example, take a look at the article on Okaros. All that is known about Okaros is that it is an Eleint. So, that article can only state that is an Eleint, and the only article linking to this page is the one on Eleint. The article on Okaros and the link towards it might be deleted without any information loss. They do no harm, but I do spend some time trying to improve them while that isn't possible. More importantly, for the reader it feels the Wikia is a bit stretched out: when you're browsing for fun there are a lot of these dead-end pages you run into. TL;DR: articles not worth writing nor reading should be deleted included the 1 link directing to it. Ozymandiac (talk) 12:12, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Opinions and questions Hope this is the right place to post these... I would disagree with Ozymandiac on the subject of deleting pages because there is not a lot of information. I came to this wiki as a user and as such would like every character ever mentioned to be included. It is exactly the sort of trivia I might be looking for. Unless there is a limit to the number of pages I can see no reason to delete even the smallest bit of information. Especially with books still being written in the Malazan world. Also wondered why there are extra spoiler warnings for some parts (tCG). As the series has been completed some time now, shouldn't those be deleted? (Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 12:48, February 2, 2014 (UTC)) Forum Forum sounds great, Jade_Raven. Ongoing discussions on the Empire forum will hopefully also result in more people getting active here. For those that don't want to get involved in editing... we could have weekly/monthly projects on the forum, collecting information on a given topic and then transfer over. The more interaction between Malazan Empire and Wikia, the better for both. On a different matter... I noticed that for some pages there is a polish language option. Would there be any interest in having some stuff translated into german? I could help with that. (Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 14:38, February 3, 2014 (UTC)) Forum post I have gone ahead and posted on the Encyclopedia user board as I had a few moments. If you are having a bit of time off - enjoy! (Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 15:18, February 3, 2014 (UTC)) 'Adding new templates' Hi, there. I need your help. I've added a Quotation template (Dialogue10) but the result doesn't show (i.e. the code doesn't work). Is there something I'm doing wrong?? Rohan62442 (talk) 09:01, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Paran's Host & the Malaz 5th Army The wiki has separate articles for each of the above pages, but the armies are the same. Even Onearm's Host redirects to the 2nd Army article. I've edited the 5th army page and it now contains comprehensive info. Could you delete the Paran's Host page and redirect it to the 5th Army page? Or is there a way for me to do that?? Rohan62442 (talk) 09:49, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Modification needed I would be grateful if you could have a look at my changes to the Scillara page. Under the Notes and Reference section, I would like to get rid of the extra 1 and get everything on one line but not sure how to do that. Thanks in advance :-) (Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 14:04, February 9, 2014 (UTC)) ...... Well... I am almost there, lol. Thanks for your help. It would be great if you could point me to a page where this template has been implemented so I could work out the rest. My usual way of working things out is to go to find a page that contains what I need, go to edit and copy how people did it. Is there a stunt page somewhere, that has pretty much every possible edit feature on it? (Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 09:49, February 10, 2014 (UTC)) ................ Had another go at it... sorted :) Thanks again for your help. (Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 10:04, February 10, 2014 (UTC)) Crippled God Epilogues I've recently created the two epilogues for The Crippled God. I checked the Adopt a chapter page and you've marked them as unfinished. I'd like to know what's missing in those pages, so that I can complete them. Rohan62442 (talk) 12:15, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Home Page/pbWiki/Translations Noticed the spoiler warning has moved - proof that it is much more noticeable now :-) And great to have the link back to the forum! Looking at the lay-out... The navigation pane on the right is quite prominent now... would it be good to have the search box located near? Just a thought. About the changes you made to the tCG epigraphs I put in. I can see the code you added... what does it do? Does it add the 'from Malazan Wiki' bit? Because, if so... I actually typed them out from the book itself. There is hardly anything on the pbWiki or Wikipedia from tCG. I don't mind... just want to know so I can implement it next time. It does bring me to another question: should we source reference the pbWiki at all on individual pages? A) We are likely to take on very small parts of it in many cases and certainly re-write most. B) What happens when these pages get edited, either here or over there? Would it not be best to have a general acknowledgment on the home page? Something along the lines of 'We owe thanks to...' etc..etc.. On the topic of the pbWiki... Maybe a line on the home page there, in bold letters, saying that work is now continuing over here would be a good idea. You may have missed my question about language translation in an earlier post... I looked in on a German fan site some time ago. I am sure I could get a few bods interested in translating stuff. What do you think? (Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 15:29, February 13, 2014 (UTC)) The Bonehunters I've begun work on the chapters, completed five along with the prologue. Can you check them and let me know if they're fine?? Also, how does one become a wiki administrator?? Rohan62442 (talk) 15:45, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Re-direct Thank you for sorting out the Sour re-direct. Don't ask why I never thought of simply using brackets - I blame the cold I am having :) (Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 11:46, February 21, 2014 (UTC)) Page removal I assume that I can not remove a page myself so could you do the honours, please. I created the following page in error: http://malazan.wikia.com/wiki/Meanas_mages Thank you (Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 11:46, February 21, 2014 (UTC)) Just thought I could help with stuff... We do need to get those chapter summaries up. And a lot of trivia's missing from this wiki. Rohan62442 (talk) 14:42, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Referencing In the referencing guidelines, it states that page references are preferred. However, when in the past, I have tried to find quotes, I have regularly stumbled over not having the correct edition and thus was unable to look it up. May I suggest that whilst adding page references is good and desired, any book source reference should contain book and chapter as well to make it more generally user friendly. Having the Pagination guide will be great. Maybe a link to the guide could feature at the bottom of any Notes and References section because if users are anything like me, they won't even know such things exist :-) (Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 12:42, February 26, 2014 (UTC)) Malazan wiki Just a heads up... you probably are in any case, but when transferring data from the pbWiki, it's worth checking the references. I found several that were incorrect (as in wrong book, not just wrong page). Mhybe pages Could you take a look at the following pages for me, please? The Mhybe should be named just Mhybe, I would have thought. There is a page called Mhybe which re-directs to the 'The Mhybe' one. If anything, the re-direct should be the other way round. Then there is a page I have added called Mahybe which when the other one is sorted should re-direct there - wherever there is :-) If you could wave your admin tidy-up wand, I'd be most grateful. (Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 22:58, March 4, 2014 (UTC)) Various Good to see you back, Jade_Raven. Reference the Mhybe... The Mhybe is already a re-direct - if you could delete the Mhybe page, I could then make a name change and implement the re-direct the other way round. Thanks. I noticed you moved the Trivia page... I understand why you did that but... the trivia contained on that page won't come up in search now. I thought that if we had a page named Trivia, that could be a collection point not just for me, but for everyone to add little snippets with no home as yet or that are simply too one-off small that they are likely to never have a home... Thanks for the advise. All done :-) (Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 13:44, March 10, 2014 (UTC)) Tiny items You are right, of course. I should have just created new pages for them. Thanks for doing that. I'll see if I can find the references. (Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 19:18, March 12, 2014 (UTC)) Vandalism Can you ban user Wikisota, please. If you look at the history of his/her edits today, you'll see why. I think I have undone most of the damage, but not sure. Would be good if you could follow the trail. (Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 23:02, March 26, 2014 (UTC)) Hi Jade Raven, It's Egwene otME. Just to let you know that I was logged out for those changes because I was a bit cautious about the whole thing and wasn't sure whether I might open myself to some virus attack if I logged in - not knowing what this bod had accessed. The staff member who helped clear up the mess assured me that wouldn't be the case, so I'll be in again for the next edit. Just thought I'd post this logged-out so you know who's who :-) PS: I sent you a PM on the forum Delete page I reversed the spam by 94.197.120.69 but couldn't delete the page that was created. If you could wave your magic wand, please. Also, believe Jtitus187 to be a troll. (Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 14:33, March 27, 2014 (UTC)) Language link Update on the German project... http://de.malazan.wikia.com Well, as you said, setting up a Wikia... well, definitely quite a crash course! It's getting there, though. I have been trying to link to the English Wikia, but without success. Take a look at the edit on the main page. Any idea why the link isn't working? I have tried all sorts of variations but nothing worked. If you look at the German page, there is the extra line above the image of the helm. How did you manage to get rid of that here. Again, tried a few things but not getting anywhere. I have concentrated on getting the look of the front page and have copied the category tree across. Basically trying to get the structure in place before getting into translating individual pages. I have not copied the CSS across because I am not sure it would work because of the language differences. Still have to work out what differences it makes and how to get around it. Possibly because of this, I am not sure how to adjust background colour or edit the left hand side bar. I am working in Monobook but have tried WikiaSkin and couldn't work it out either. Any thoughts/tips on any of these problems would be most welcome. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 23:11, March 29, 2014 (UTC) CSS and the rest Thanks for making the request. I did look at that help page but assumed that because we were already linked to the Polish site, that an additional request was not needed. Wishful thinking to get it done immediately... and it was nearly midnight... Will look into CSS again but it will have to wait until I have a stretch of uninterrupted spare time... knowing what must and what must not be translated is going to be the biggest problem. I had to create an additional account because when setting up the initial German site, having only the one caused most of the problems. User settings get transferred and I had to constantly change language settings when I wanted to see the difference between the two versions. Some things I simply could not do because of the site auto-translating. As one name is just the translation of the other, people will work it out easily enough that I am both. You may not realize, but you have two as well, I believe. At least your log-in was slightly different when you left the message on the first German site which is why I hesitated giving you any additional access, not being able to be absolutely sure that it was you. If you could log in under your usual name, I can give you admin rights over there as well. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 09:41, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Monobook CSS I replaced the MonobookCSS yesterday but it did not seem to make any difference to anything. The headline is still there. I believe I have identified which bit of the CSS edits makes those changes, but not sure I have replaced the page codes correctly. When you took a look, did you look at the previous German version? Just wondered whether there is anything there that would need to be re-invested. (Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 18:26, March 31, 2014 (UTC)) Delete Category Hello, hope you are about... Could you delete the Category:Ranks please. It only had one sub-category and one page which I have both moved to more appropriate locations. Thanks (Egwene vom Malazan Empire (talk) 14:31, April 7, 2014 (UTC)